Small computer systems generally have at least the following three features; a computer processor unit, a monitor, and a keyboard. Other features, such as a mouse, a removable disk drive, and the like, may optionally be provided. Of the first three listed features, it is known in the art to combine two, or even all three, of these in a single housing, although the computer processor unit, monitor and keyboard are also frequently provided each in its own separate housing. An advantage of separate segregated components is that each such component is readily accessible for adding to or removing subcomponents therefrom. Moreover, if one of such segregated components fails, it can more easily be serviced and, if necessary, replaced. Indeed, a segregated component can easily be temporarily replaced while a failed component is serviced. In short, separate components provide a greater degree of flexibility.
On the other hand, more integrated units provide several distinct advantages. First, such units can be made more attractive to better fit aesthetically into a home or office environment, and such systems also generally take up less overall space. Moreover, the number of external connections and cables are minimized. External cables are generally unsightly and provide an additional source off failure in that the cables and connectors readily come loose and/or are damaged as components are moved around. Also, for many users, the very fact that there is no need to figure out where external cables are to be connected is, in and of itself, a primary advantage.
It would be useful to find a way to maximize the advantages both of segregated and integrated type computer systems. However, to the inventors' knowledge, no method or apparatus for adequately accomplishing this has existed in the prior art.